An electronic component mounting system, which uses soldering to mount electronic components on a substrate and to produce a components mounting substrate, is constituted by connecting together a plurality of apparatuses used for mounting electronic components, such as a solder printing apparatus, an electronic component placing apparatus and a reflow soldering apparatus. In order to perform reliable quality control for the electronic component mounting system, an electronic component mounting line equipped with an inspection function is introduced, so that an inspection apparatus is arranged between individual apparatuses (see, for example, patent document 1).
In the example in this patent document 1, a printing inspection apparatus is arranged between the printing apparatus and the electronic component placing apparatus, and this printing inspection apparatus, upon detecting an abnormal state, such as a position shift in the printing location by the printing apparatus, corrects for the position shift by transmitting feedback information to the printing apparatus and, to correct for an adverse affect produced by the abnormal state, also transmits feedforward information to the electronic component placing apparatus at the succeeding stage, and thereafter resumes performance of the placing operation. Through this process, reliable quality control can be provided for the manufacturing process of the components mounting substrate.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2002-134899